Cross-Dressed Lover
by raincoloredpetals
Summary: Serena excitedly enters a showcase that grants the winner free performance clothes for a year. What she failed to mention was that she signed up the boys to increase the chance of winning even though it's girls-only. Ash would've rejected if he hadn't heard that they included a battle against a Mega Evolved Pokémon. But why did Alain have to be there!
1. The Sailor Maid Dress

You know what I realized? Ash didn't have to cross-dress in XY or XYZ. We must remedy this situation at once. This takes place after the crap with Lysandre and everything is A-OK. Don't take this too seriously, it's all in good fun! Pairing is Megabondshipping, meaning Ash x Alain.

* * *

"Serena! Are you serious?!" shouted Ash, clutching the poster Serena had given him. He was staying Lumiose City with Clemont and Bonnie to learn more about Mega Evolution and his bond with Greninja. Serena had come back from Hoenn one morning during breakfast to visit and showed them a poster about an upcoming showcase in a few days. He thought she wanted to ask if they were interested in _watching_ , not being a part of it! And what did it mean by girls-only?! Serena clapped her hands together pleadingly. She was practicing hard for Pokémon Contests in Hoenn and didn't have much of a budget for the great clothes her competitors wore.

"I'm sorry! But the prize was free performance clothes for a year and I couldn't let it pass me by! Please, just for a day?!" Clemont looked like he was going to pass out holding onto his table as a life support.

"But you want us to compete too? Why not take Bonnie?" Bonnie was giggling to herself as she swung her feet from her chair.

"I'm not a trainer or a performer!" she reminded them singingly, tapping the requirements on the poster. "It should be so much fun!"

Before Ash and Clemont could reject, Serena snatched the poster and pointed at the fine print on the bottom.

"'The host will also be bringing her Mega Evolved Ampharos and will accept challenges,'" she read, grinning when she saw Ash freeze. "'Performers must pass the Theme Performance of bonds and a select few will proceed into the semifinals and face each other in a Pokémon battle to test bond strength. The winner will face the host!"

She danced victoriously in her head when Ash got up with a fire in his eyes. He raised his fist to the air. "I'm entering! It doesn't matter if I suck at dancing, right?!"

She giggled. "At least do okay so there's still a chance for me to get clothes! As long as we all make it to the semifinals, we have it in the bag!"

He nodded vigorously. "Fine!"

They all looked at Clemont, who began to sweat under the pressure. He looked around wildly for an excuse.

"I-uh, need to watch the gym-" Clembot, who was taking their dirty dishes to the sink, interrupted enthusiastically.

"I will watch it for you!" he offered. Meyer, who was silently listening on the couch, laughed when his son began to sob at the loss of excuses.

"Think of it as giving Bonnie an older sister for a day! Besides, Serena needs your help and you're always gonna help a friend, right?" Clemont sobbed at the table, finally agreeing with a shaky nod. Everyone cheered over his groans.

* * *

They were in a dress shop to find Ash and Clemont the perfect disguises for the showcase. Clemont hid in a corner while Bonnie and Serena were discussing what colors would work well on the boys. Ash sighed, finally regretting saying yes to this stupid idea. He would've rather ask the host to battle their Pokémon rather than humiliate himself. He shouldn't have agreed so quickly.

But he was sort of used to cross-dressing, having done so in the past numerous times. He even wore a maid outfit. Ugh. Pikachu, sensing his trainer's sadness, gave him an encouraging pat on the head so he could cheer up.

"Light blue for Clemont!" announced Bonnie, diving into a rack.

"Dark blue for Ash!" decided Serena, fishing out a dress. Bonnie immediately chose a light blue one with a skirt shaped in flower petals. It had a thin top, but the skirt was wide like a bell. It covered the shoulders with a white collar but left everything else bare. Clemont was dying as the dress was shoved in his hands and he was thrown into a dressing room. Pikachu was plucked off Ash's shoulder so he could get his. Ash got a cross between a sailor and maid dress with white ribbons and was tossed into the room next to Clemont. The top was white with navy buttons and the bottom was this embarrassingly frilly blue skirt with white accents. Unlike Clemont's, his had sleeves.

As Ash reluctantly put on the dress, he jolted when Clemont knocked on the wall of the room.

"Ash, if I pretend that there was a really bad accident in the lab, we could use the chaos to make our escape! We can come home right after the showcase is over!" His voice was muffled, but he could still hear the panic. Ash tried to sound reassuring even though he didn't like this idea either.

"Clemont, that's a little too much. We'll grin and bear with it for tomorrow." He finally looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the two thin and long pieces of material left on the hanger. "Arceus, mine comes with stockings."

Clemont began to sob. "Mine too! I look like a fairy-type!"

"I look like the only adult I should be talking to is Officer Jenny," Ash muttered.

"It's called style, big brother! Or should I say, big sister?" Bonnie added, giggling as she waited for him to come out. Clemont adjusted his glasses with a frown. He was going to give her a piece of his mind.

"Bonnie? Serena?" asked a new voice. Ash and Clemont froze, not moving an inch and staying in their rooms. That was Mairin's voice.

"Mairin!" called Serena, giving her a hug. "Good to see you!"

"You too! I thought you were in Hoenn!" Serena released her and nodded, slowly inching away from the dressing rooms.

"I was. I came back to visit and I'm gonna be participating in the Pokémon Showcase." Mairin gasped.

"Really?! Great! I'm going with Alain! He's going to watch the host battle with her Mega Ampharos." Ash's mouth went dry. Alain was coming? Ever since the Kalos League, he felt different towards his rival. Like he was more than that and beyond a friend. Whenever he saw him at Professor Sycamore's, a warm feeling spread across his chest and cheeks. Even hearing his name quickened his pulse. It was a strange yet good feeling to have. This feeling stayed with him despite seeing him almost every day and talking to him. But he shook his head to eavesdrop.

"Watch? He won't battle her?" asked Serena. Mairin shook her head.

"Nope. Not with the conditions she set up. Besides, her Ampharos is meant for showcases rather than battles and he wasn't interested in asking her for one. Not when he still needs to get another Mega Stone and Charizardite." That's right, he had turned over the ones he got from Lysandre to the authorities. "By the way, where are Ash and Clemont? Aren't they usually with you guys?"

Serena thought quickly for an excuse, eyeing the doors cautiously. "Oh! You know, they're around!"

She quickly changed the subject before Mairin could say much else. "Hey, I need help choosing between these two dresses for my showcase! The dressing rooms are full so hopefully they'll be empty by the time we're done!" She said the last part loudly so the boys knew to get moving once Mairin was distracted. They were in the middle of yanking their dresses off and getting their clothes back on.

After Serena led her away, Bonnie banged on their doors and both boys shot out in normal clothes. She swept in to take the dresses to buy while they ran to the men's section and pretended to be browsing the racks there.

It didn't take long for Mairin to spot them, smiling and heading over once Serena got her dress.

"Guys! I didn't think I'd see you two shopping!" They pretended to act surprised to see her, giving her the fakest grins they could muster.

"Mairin! Yeah, we were in need of...shorts!" Ash snatched a pair of them off the rack, convincing her.

"Cool! Hey, are you guys going to the showcase?" They inwardly groaned. _'Worse, we're in it.'_

"We sure are! We're gonna give Serena our support!" said Clemont enthusiastically, nearly choking when he saw Bonnie set the fairy dress on the counter. Mairin nodded with a smile, checking her phone and seeing that she was receiving a call.

"I will too! See ya later!" Ash sighed as she left to answer her phone. If Alain was coming, he was going to see him in that dress. This was worse than the humiliation he feared earlier. He just hoped Serena and Bonnie would disguise him well enough to fool him. He couldn't face him for days if he ever found out the truth.

* * *

"Alright guys, so it doesn't matter if dancing isn't our thing. It's about battling and battling alone!" Ash had all his Pokémon out in Clemont's backyard for a pep talk and all were confused as to why their trainer was standing next to a sailor maid dress, but focused on the battle ahead. They roared in agreement and gave Greninja their support against the Pokémon he'd be battling. They weren't entirely sure what was going on, but if a pep talk was involved, it had to be important.

Clemont was being consoled by his Pokémon. Chespin was excited at the idea of performing, so he was the one being the most encouraging of the three.

Serena hummed to herself She had to think of the perfect stage names for the boys.

"Now, what should your names be?" she thought aloud. Ash answered for her without turning his back.

"Ashley," he replied in a millisecond. He laughed and put his hands behind his head. "I've had to do this sort of thing before."

Dressing as a girl? Now they wanted to hear some stories! But Bonnie was too busy thinking about the perfect name for her big 'sister.'

"Clemont can be Clemelia! I've always wanted a big sister!" Clemont groaned. An embarrassing dress, potential stage fright, and a ridiculous name to top it all off. While the others laughed, a faint voice interrupted from the front of the house.

"Ash? Are you here?" They froze. It was Alain. Meyer got up from his spot on the couch to answer the door.

"Hey, Alain! Come on in!" The others panicked to hide the dresses before the champion came out the door to greet them. The Butterfrees in Ash's stomach fluttered when the older boy smiled at him and waved.

"Hey. I'm here to pick you up." Ash blinked. For what? Alain seemed to read his mind, chuckling to himself. It was just like him to get caught up in things and forget about future plans.

"I was going to tell you about the Mega Absol I battled?" he reminded to jog his memory. Ash suddenly remembered. He was supposed to meet up with him for a drink and talk about some of Alain's battles with Mega Evolved Pokémon. Serena patted his back.

"We needed him for something. All done now! Bye guys!" she said hurriedly. Ash snapped out of it and quickly agreed, saying goodbye and following Alain out.

* * *

Ash was sorry to say that he really wasn't listening to Alain at the moment. He was worried about the showcase tomorrow and putting on that stupid dress. If Alain was really going, he could see him and knowing how sharp he was, he could probably pick his disguise apart in a matter of minutes. Alain paused in the middle of his story with the Absol, noticing that Ash wasn't looking at him in the eye like he did when he listened.

"Ash, you've been spacing out," he pointed out bluntly, stirring the hot tea in his cup patiently. Ash jolted out of his thoughts.

"W-what? Oh…" he trailed off, sighing apologetically. "Sorry. A lot on my mind."

He shook his head forgivingly. "It's alright." He decided to change the subject in light of the upcoming showcase.

"I heard about the showcase coming up. I assume your friend Serena's going to be in it?"

Ash nodded, biting his tongue so he wouldn't blurt out that he and Clemont were roped in as well. "Yeah! We're gonna…be there too. T-to show our support!" he added quickly. Alain nodded.

"I'll be there too. The host has an Ampharos with the ability to Mega Evolve so I wanted to see what it can do. Not a girl so I won't be battling." Ash laughed nervously.

"G-guess not! Man, just our luck, right?" Alain didn't catch on to why Ash was so nervous. He smiled a bit.

"Want to go together?" he offered, hoping to sit next to him at the show. Ash froze. _'Crap, I didn't think he'd ask that! If I say no, he might get suspicious! I'd never refuse watching a match! Think, Ash, think!'_

"That'd be great, but uh…our tickets say we have an arranged seating," he lied. _'Yeah, that's a good lie!'_

Alain frowned in thought. "Does it? I heard it was first-come first-serve."

Ash froze. He honestly didn't know. "I-I'll check! But if not, yeah! Maybe we'll be able to!"

Alain smiled gently, sending a warm surge into Ash's cheeks. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"WORST. LIE. EVER!" shouted Bonnie, hands on her hips and glaring at Ash. He grit his teeth as Serena put a wig on his head to smooth out and style.

"What else could I say?! He could've figured it out!" Bonnie sighed, tutting like a disappointed mother.

"I can lie better than that though! I'll track them down and make a proper excuse. You three need to make sure your showcase goes great!" Ash felt his head fly back when Serena combed through the tangles. She grinned at him.

"I'm going to make you a brunette with honey highlights. No one will think you're a guy! Even Alain won't know." Ash grumbled something and let her work her magic. Clemont was looking at himself in the mirror, a short blue wig on his head that matched his dress. He wondered if he could see his soul leaving his body.

* * *

On the morning of the showcase, all three teenagers were dressed for the showcase. Ash had to count to ten before he looked at himself in the mirror. The dress looked nice, but it would've looked better not on him. The wig was nice and flowy to hide a good portion of his face. The stockings were supposed to cover up his muscular legs, but it made him feel ridiculous. Pikachu had some yellow paper taped to his tail so he could pretend to be female, disguising himself or else others might piece together that he was actually Ash's.

Clemont dragged his feet out of his room in his dress and wig, looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Chespin excitedly ran down the stairs, more than ready for his first performance. Serena came out in her red and pink dress she had worn for the master class, happily skipping and thinking about her prize waiting for her. She turned to her friends with the sunniest smile on her face.

"Are we all ready?!"

"Yeah…" grumbled the boys, less enthused. She giggled as she and Bonnie dragged them towards the car with Clemont's father.

"No no no no no…" Clemont repeated as Lumiose Conference Stadium came into view. His palms were sweaty and his head was getting light. Bonnie sighed from her passenger seat.

"Chill out, big brother! The stadium isn't sold out or anything! It's just a couple hundred people!" He started shaking.

"That's a couple hundred people too many!" She groaned and let him freak out. Serena patted him reassuringly.

"We'll be fine! You look great. No one will suspect a thing. Now, a Pokémon Performer always wears a smile on her face! Show me yours!" Clemont's way of smiling was to show off his teeth. His look of despair was what really sold it. She giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we'll work on that more when we get there."

They got out of the car when Meyer parked, then waved goodbye as he headed back to work. People had gathered around the front to go inside and performers were warming up before heading in. Ash fanned himself. This wig made him feel hot and sweaty. Being in the car did not help. He really wanted to bend over and pull his stockings down for air, but Serena had warned him not to. He could accidentally reveal himself in more ways than one. Clemont tugged on his wig and listened to Bonnie yell at him to not take it off.

"It's hot!" he whined. Serena agreed, popping open her collar to get some air.

"Let's go get some water." She pointed at a vendor and quickly pulled them in line. As they quietly waited in line, Ash heard some commotion behind him as more people lined up for refreshments.

"It's first-come, first-serve. I'm sure of it!" Oh Arceus, was that Mairin? He didn't dare to turn to check.

"Ash said otherwise. Ash wouldn't lie." And that was Alain. Guilt wrenched his gut. He made such a bad lie.

"I say we ask, but I read it and it said that we sit wherever." Alain sighed, nodding in agreement. Ash stayed stiff.

"Fine." Ash sucked in a breath. _'Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me-'_

A tap on his shoulder made him wince.

"Excuse me-" It was him! Arceus, Alain found out! Ash whirled around, nearly forgetting to pitch his voice higher.

"I'm not who you think I am!" he shouted, gaining attention from his friends and freaking out Alain and Mairin. Alain looked at him right in the eye. He saw his eyes slowly taking in his appearance. Luckily, his eyes didn't widen with familiarity. Clemont thought quickly and grabbed Ash, making a run for it to the stadium. Bonnie and Serena immediately jumped in to make up excuses.

"Hi, guys!" they sang. Serena bowed her head.

"Sorry about her. It's her first performance and she's really nervous. I was giving her some pointers wanted to get her some water to calm her down. The heat's pretty intense today." Mairin pouted pitifully.

"Aww I hope she's okay. She's really pretty. But, you look beautiful too! Good luck on your showcase!" Serena giggled.

"Thank you!" Alain kept looking around. That performer looked familiar, especially those eyes, but whatever.

"Where's Ash and Clemont?" asked Mairin, voicing his thoughts. Bonnie stepped in confidently, hands on her hips as she grinned smugly.

"The stadium needed some extra helping hands and they volunteered to help out." Alain narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Shouldn't they be hiring professionals for that?" Her eyes bore into his fiercely. He was _not_ going to doubt her lie.

"They're helping," she hissed menacingly. Dedenne emerged from her bag and glared at Alain with her to drive the point home. They sweat-dropped at her intensity, dropping the subject to head into the stadium.

* * *

"I almost blew it back there," muttered Ash, downing water in the dressing room. Clemont had gone through a few bottles for his nerves as well. Serena massaged his shoulders.

"You're just nervous, that's all! Once you get out there, it'll all go away. Remember, you're doing this to battle an Ampharos!" At the sound of his challenge, he grinned and stood up confidently.

"Right! You ready, Pikachu?" He didn't receive an answer. Concerned, he looked down and didn't see Pikachu beside him. One of the event coordinators came up to him with a smile.

"We took one Pokémon from each performer for the Theme Performance. Clemelia?" Ash elbowed Clemont, who quickly shot up to attention. "You're in first group! Serena, you're next and Ashley, you're in the group after her."

They passed their good lucks to Clemont, who shakily walked to the stage. Ash sighed, scratching his head through the wig. This was going to be a really long showcase…

* * *

 **Up next, the Theme Performance and Alain's growing suspicions! This won't be too similar to the anime.**


	2. Showcase

Oh my gosh, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It makes me really happy! I wanted to write some quick notes to the people who reviewed:

Dragonic Warlord The Ace: For the good of the people (aka Serena) it had to be done...

Sapphiria: Haha thank you! Hmm, who knows, maybe Alain might have to~ Unfortunately we don't have our precious shipping moments as much here because of the showcase, but that will change! Lol Serena loves fashion and if she's gonna want to beat Aria, she'll need as much as she can get!

thor94: Lol yeah, this time with a bigger audience!

mewtwo123: lol thank you very much!

Candykaykay2001: Thanks! The wait's over!

* * *

Bonnie sat down primly next to Alain, Mairin sitting on her other side. Alain's suspicions hadn't gone away about Bonnie's excuse as to why Ash and Clemont weren't around. Her defensiveness was a dead giveaway. While both boys would jump at the chance to help others, the stadium had all sorts of help. Hence why the League went so smoothly.

Maybe Ash was lying to him. He wouldn't do it without a reason. Alain wasn't mad, but he wished that Ash trusted him enough to be truthful. He stopped thinking about it when Bonnie shoved a Glow Caster in his hand and waited for the show to start.

" _Bonjour_ all! Welcome to the Lumiose Conference Stadium where we will be holding a different prize for our winner!" announced Monsieur Pierre, his voice ringing from the speakers. "Our wonderful performers have all prepared for this joyous day in hopes of winning access to free performance clothes and accessories for a full year! I shall be your guide on this day. My name is Pierre!"

The tall blonde in blue emerged on the stage to the cheers of the crowd. He descended down a grand staircase with his Klefki. The stage was mainly empty as groups of Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie were herded on stage.

"For the Theme Performance of bonds, performers must find their Pokémon!" He paused as the Pokémon separated into three groups. "You must correctly identify them without being too specific. For example, you cannot address the Pokémon individually. The group acts together. If you tell your Pokémon to do a command, all shall obey. The only moves you are allowed to use are ones known by the entire group."

Alain twitched. "That sounds annoying."

Bonnie and Mairin looked confused, making him sigh before explaining. "Let's say all the Chespin know Pin Missile. You can't use any other moves that your Chespin knows."

Mairin groaned. "Chespie knows Toxic, but I can't tell him to use it so I know? That's hard!"

Alain smirked. "If your bond with your Pokémon is strong, shouldn't you be able to identify them in a group of dozens?" He chuckled as they grumbled.

"Our first group consists of Clemelia, Amy and Daphne!" Bonnie immediately jumped onto her chair with Dedenne.

"GO CLEMELIA! YOU CAN DO IT!" she screamed off the top of her lungs, causing Mairin and Alain to jolt in their seats. Dedenne was just as excited.

"Denne!" On stage, Clemont twitched, marching up to the group of Chespin. Dread filled his stomach. He had to find Chespin in this huge group?!

"Clemelia must find her Chespin, Amy her Froakie and Daphne with her Fennekin. The first performer who identifies her Pokémon advances to the next round! These Chespin know Vine Whip! The Froakie know Water Pulse and Fennekin know Ember!" At his cue, the music and the task started. Clemont panicked and started searching his pockets. He had prepared for this in case Chespin would start acting up. There was just too many of them to go through. While he probably could tell which one was his, the time constraint was the real challenge. He might not be able to tell Chespin through just moves, but he had the perfect way to make up for it. He found what he needed and threw it into the air.

"Chespin! A macaron!" The reaction was instantaneous. Chespin launched into the air out of the group and caught the treat with his mouth. Bonnie started cracking up. That was the perfect way to find him and they never said he couldn't feed him. Chespin bounced into Clemont's arms and cheered.

"Chespin!" Pierre stopped the music. A spotlight shone on Clemont, who went stiff and stood straight to avoid doing anything weird on camera.

"Performer Clemelia shall advance to the next round!" Clemont shakily smiled and carried Chespin back to the dressing room, sighing as he passed his friends.

"You did great, Clemont!" they chirped. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his wig.

"Good luck, you guys!" Chespin waved before they were both taken back to wait.

Serena was next, but Ash was nervous since he was next and wondered how he could tell Pikachu from a crowd of them. And to add to it, he could see Alain in the audience. He had a chance to sit next to him for this whole showcase but no, he wanted to battle the host. Where the heck was she anyway?

Serena had to find her Pancham, which was easy. She ordered all of them to dance, then immediately found hers when he did his breakdancing move. She was allowed to advance and Ash was quickly ushered on stage. He froze, feeling stupid in his dress as he made the mistake of looking Alain right in the eye.

Alain noticed, eyes narrowing in thought. That was that girl from before. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Ashley must find her Pikachu! All these Pikachu know Thunderbolt!" Ash snapped out of it and turned to the Pokémon. Pierre listed the other Pokémon and their moves, but Ash was staring into the sea of Pikachu looking up at him. All of them were female. He could just find Pikachu through the tape on his tail, but all this yellow was doing a number on his eyes. Alright, he knew his Pikachu best!

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on me!" All his friends nearly fell out of their seats. Was he seriously going to shock himself? Mairin climbed back into her chair.

"She could hurt herself!" Alain wanted to write this girl off as out of her mind, but that determined look in her eyes meant she know what she was doing. He had seen that look of determination before.

All the Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Ash, who withstood it all with his eyes shut so he could distinguish his Pikachu from everyone else's. The surge of electricity almost knocked the wig off his head, but he held on. After being shocked by Pikachu so many times, he knew his Thunderbolt as well as Team Rocket. A familiar spark tingled across his skin, eyes snapping open when he felt it. There he was. He moved towards the group and immediately scooped Pikachu up, stopping the attack. Pikachu was grateful, waving his taped tail now that he didn't have to hurt Ash anymore.

"Pika-pi!"

"It looks like Ashley is advancing to the second round! What a unique way to identify her Pikachu. She was able to tell which was hers through a simultaneous Thunderbolt attack! Congratulations, Performer Ashley!" He grinned, the smile caught on camera. The crowd saw a beautiful performer and cheered. Alain saw a familiar face. A Pikachu, a familiar face and eyes like that? Alain smirked. He had a good idea as to why he thought this performer looked so familiar.

"Wow, she's so pretty," cooed Mairin. "Don't you think?"

Bonnie nodded. Serena did a great job disguising him! Alain cupped his chin.

"'She' is."

* * *

"We made it to the second round!" shouted Serena, dancing around the room with Pancham during intermission. Pancham and Chespin were the only ones dancing.

"Whoo," was the reply she got. Ash, Clemont and Pikachu just wanted to go home and take off their disguises. Ash adjusted his wig and sat with his legs spread out. Sure, it looked unladylike, but he had shorts underneath and no one was around. He didn't like that he still had to wear this dress, but he was getting closer to his battle. His resolve hardened.

"Alright, that next round is mine!" he shouted. Clemont buried his face in his arms.

"Take it! I don't need to be here anymore!" Being on that stage stopped his heart too many times. Besides, it was between the three of them. No matter what happened, Serena would get her clothes. Ash shook his shoulder.

"See it all the way through!" Clemont shook his head, but Ash wasn't paying attention as he was psyching up Pikachu for the battle.

Serena turned to them with a smile. "Let me redo your guys' makeup!" They groaned, having no choice but to listen.

* * *

Bonnie wanted to get some snacks and Alain was the designated responsible one to make sure she made it back safely. He didn't mind. She was young, after all.

As he watched her order more than she could possibly eat, he noticed an older woman with an Ampharos go by. The Ampharos had a necklace with a Mega Stone, but it didn't look very happy as it coughed into its arm. Leaving Bonnie to buy her snacks, he walked up to the pair.

"Excuse me, is that your Ampharos?" The woman turned and nodded, smiling apologetically.

"Yes, she is. My Ampharos was looking forward to Mega Evolving for today's showcase battle, but she hasn't been feeling well. If you came here for the battle, I'm sorry to say that we won't be up for it. I was going to go to the officials and let them know about my Ampharos so we'd have to cancel the rest of the showcase." That was unfortunate, but Ampharos wasn't looking too good.

The woman sighed.

"The prize will still be the prize, but there will be no final battle." Alain hummed. That was pretty sad, but maybe he could help. Though he felt a little selfish because he had another motive.

"I can fill in for you. My Charizard can't Mega Evolve at the moment, but we can still pull off a good battle." The woman finally recognized his face.

"Oh! You're the young man who won the Kalos League! Would you really battle in our place? That would be great!" The Ampharos agreed, coughing afterwards. Alain nodded.

"Sure." The pair left to tell the officials the new plan, leaving Alain. Bonnie marched up to him, about to give Alain a piece of her mind for abandoning her. He spoke before she did.

"Sorry. I was talking to someone. Shall we head back?" Pouting, Bonnie handed him her stuff to carry as they walked back to their seats.

* * *

"Let us move on to round two! A three-way battle between our performers! May the strength of their bonds shine through!" The stage turned into a ring with the three performers facing each other in a circle. Clemont drank some water to help him speak in a higher pitch.

"Alright, Chespin! You're up!" Chespin jumped forward in front of him. Serena nodded at Pancham.

"Pancham! Get ready!" Pancham adjusted his sunglasses, smirking at Chespin. Ash didn't hesitate.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu got on all fours, cheeks sparking.

"Our performers are ready for battle! Now, let us begin! Last Pokémon standing moves on to the final battle!" Bonnie was cheering for 'Clemelia' on while Mairin was going for Serena. Alain stayed quiet to observe 'Ashley.'

Clemont went first. "Chespin, use Pin Missile on Pancham and Pikachu!"

Green Pin Missiles shot out of his quills, aiming towards his opponents. Ash and Serena waited for the perfect moment to move.

"Dodge it!" they shouted. Pikachu and Pancham jumped out of the way, the needles hitting where they had stood before. Ash remembered to be mindful of his dress before he went to the next move.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack on Chespin!" Pikachu picked up his pace, gunning it to Chespin.

"Pancham, Dark Pulse!" A dark aura formed around Pancham's hands before he shot the stream towards his rival. It was moving fast and Chespin had Pikachu to worry about too on the other side. Clemont nodded.

"Chespin, Vine Whip on the ground!" The force shot Chespin in the air, hovering over Pikachu. "Tackle on Pikachu!"

Chespin dove down head first, smacking into Pikachu. The pain reeled him back towards Ash, who made sure he was fine. With the distraction, Serena went next.

"Stone Edge!" Pancham punched the ground, pillars of stone hitting Chespin while he was rubbing his head. Seeing an opening, Ash went for it.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Pancham!" Pikachu went on his feet and shot a Thunderbolt at Pancham, nailing him in the side. Serena gasped.

"Pancham!" He was still standing though, shaking his head to wave off the shock. "Arm Thrust on Pikachu!"

Ash smirked. That wouldn't take Pikachu down. Alain narrowed his eyes. That look of hers…

"Counter it with Iron Tail!" he shouted. Pikachu's tail glowed white before meeting Pancham's Arm Thrust, neither dealing damage but sent a gale at their trainers. All three had to hold down their skirts. Ash growled. _'This stupid dress!'_

"Pin Missile!" Both trainers were shocked when they saw Chespin still standing after Stone Edge. Green needles fired at their Pokémon.

"Pancham, quick! Dark Pulse!" Pancham ignored Pikachu and shot a Dark Pulse to hit the Pin Missile aimed at him, leaving the ones left to Pikachu. Ash grinned.

"Pikachu! Go around and use Quick Attack on Pancham!" Seeing what he wanted, Pikachu side-stepped and rammed into Pancham, sending him flying into the Pin Missile meant for him. Serena gasped as Pancham was hit, running to see if he could still battle. The hit caused smoke to surround Pikachu, which was perfect for Chespin to use Vine Whip and wrap around Pikachu.

"Now lift Pikachu and slam him!" The vines lifted Pikachu high into the air to gain momentum. Ash nodded.

"Just what I thought. Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Pikachu's body erupted electricity, skittering up Chespin's vines and shocking him. He let go of Pikachu to stop the shocks, but the attack left him paralyzed. Ash decided to end the battle while Pikachu was still in the air. Pancham was still getting up, but he had to take a moment longer to recover. Ash had to get him before Serena would use Stone Edge or Dark Pulse.

"Electro Ball on Pancham!" Pikachu's tail glowed and formed the Electro Ball before he shot it at mach speed to Pancham. Weakened from before, the move instantly knocked him out. Clemont was trying to get Chespin to move, but the paralysis was binding him. Ash saw his chance once Pikachu landed safely.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed white before it hammered into Chespin. Chespin was out like a light. The spotlight shone on him.

"Performer Ashley has won!" The audience roared with cheers and applause. Chespin and Pancham were picked up by their trainers, both walking to congratulate Ash.

"Great job, Ashley!" said Serena, knowing they could be heard. Ash froze. He kept his voice high-pitched during the battle, right? He giggled.

"Thanks! I can't wait for the clothes!" he enthused sarcastically. He was more looking forward to the battle against the Ampharos.

"Unfortunately, our host's dear Ampharos has fallen ill and cannot battle today," announced Pierre. Ash's mood fell.

"What?! That was the only reason why I dressed like this!" he shouted, shaking his fist at Pierre. Serena and Clemont quickly shushed him. Pierre continued his announcement.

"W-worry not! We have an excellent replacement for her instead! He is the reigning champion of the Kalos League-" Their jaws dropped.

"No way," they said in disbelief. Bonnie gasped, looking over at Alain who simply smirked. Pierre pointed the spotlight over to the seats to Alain.

"Alain!" At the sight of their champion, the crowd went wild. He got up and moved towards the stairs, descending down to the stage.

As he made his way down, Clemont grabbed Ash's shoulder in a vice grip. His giant skirt had the perfect getaway.

"I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one! I have a smoke bomb. I'm going to set it off and we can use the smoke to run away!" Serena whacked his arm.

"Why would you bring that?! Oh, nevermind. They'll cancel the showcase if you use it!" Clemont stared at her incredulously. Forget the clothes! What about their dignity?

"But Alain will know it's me when we battle!" hissed Ash. Serena hummed.

"Pretend to lose!" she suggested passionately. Ash's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! I didn't wear this stupid dress to pretend to lose!" She scoffed, massaging her temple.

"Then what should we do?!" Clemont cried out to alert them when he saw Alain approaching the stage. Ash quickly tried his 'performer's smile' and stood up straight.

"Play it cool for now," he muttered out of the side of his mouth. They nodded, hoping he would take his advice. Alain made it to them, smiling at Ash.

"Congratulations on winning, _Ashley_." H-he said that like it was a joke, didn't he? Ash pretended not to notice. Or rather, he didn't notice. He giggled girlishly and did a curtsy like Serena taught him.

"Haha, thanks! Pikachu and I worked really hard for this." Pikachu agreed, emphasizing his heart-shaped tail. Alain smirked.

"I see. Well, my Charizard isn't able to Mega Evolve at the moment. Is it okay if you face a regular Pokémon instead of the Mega Evolved one you were hoping for?" Ash curled a finger around his wig.

"S-sure!"

"But first! Let us take a quick break so our performers can freshen up! We shall return in half an hour, s'il vous plaît!" Serena and Ash took off once the lights went out. Clemont struggled behind them with holding down his dress and the heels starting to hurt. Alain put his hands in his pockets as he calmly followed a producer to a seat just behind the stage. Bonnie was frozen to hers. She had to play it cool. Alain still might not know about the plan.

* * *

"Alright, Greninja, we need to be careful _not_ to turn into Ash-Greninja!" lectured Ash, straightening out the dress and tugging his stockings up higher. Greninja sweat-dropped.

"N-ninja…" He stared at Serena who was quickly cutting up some lacy white ribbons. Ash put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, you have to wear a disguise too! If you do transform, we gotta make sure no one can see that I'm actually a guy. It shouldn't be too bad, right?" Greninja scratched the back of his head.

"Gren…" he muttered. Serena finished what she was making and got up.

"Tada! Two white bracelets for Greninja!" she sang, then worked on tying them to his wrists. Clemont was out of breath as he came back from looting the dressing rooms and had managed to find some hair extensions that matched Ash's wig. He had his smoke bomb in hand as well.

"We have our decoy and disguise for if you two transform!" Greninja shuddered. What were those extensions for? Ash nodded confidently.

"Alright, let's battle!"

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! Performer Ashley shall face Alain!" Alain waited patiently as Ash made his way to the stage. Serena and Clemont were by his side as well. Clemont wasn't allowed to change out of his dress otherwise it would look strange that he was around and not Ash.

"Performers, choose your Pokémon, s'il vous plaît!" Alain glared. He wasn't a performer, but what'd he expect from agreeing to this? He chose his Pokémon.

"Charizard, let's go!" He threw the ball, revealing his powerful Charizard. Ash grinned, rearing his arm back to throw Greninja's ball.

"Go, Ashley!" his friends cheered, reminding him that he was still a girl. He nearly tripped. How could he forget when the wind kindly reminded him that he was wearing a dress?!

"Greninja, I choose you!" Greninja emerged from his ball, the two bracelets snug around his wrists. He crossed his arms over his chest, a little embarrassed for agreeing to this. Pikachu happily cheered him on next to Ash.

Charizard stared at Greninja. 'Hey, don't I know you?'

'No,' Greninja answered curtly, trying to sound soft like a female. Charizard glanced over at Pikachu, seeing the tape on his tail. Before he could say anything, Pikachu spoke first.

'Never seen a lady before?' he asked cutely, waving his tail. Charizard didn't want to answer. Alain smiled.

"I wonder if your Greninja is at least a fraction of the one I faced in the league." Ash clenched his fists, feeling fired up.

"I can bet that we're better!" His friends fell in a heap. Pikachu looked up at Ash,

"P-pika-pi?" he asked. Did he forget that they were the ones who faced him in the league? Ash grinned at him.

"I'm better than the person I was at the league," he whispered. Who knows, he might beat Alain here. In a dress, no doubt.

"Let us begin the battle!"

* * *

Sorry this seemed so short! I just wanted to ask how people thought of the battle so I'd be more prepared for the final battle. It's my first time writing a Pokémon battle!


	3. Ash(ley) vs Alain

**This is the conclusion piece, so forgive me that it seems so short! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! To my reviewers:**

 **Dragonic Warlord The Ace: Will he?**

 **Sapphiria: I hope you enjoy the scenes then! Thanks so much for your kind words! Lol prepare for Ashley-Greninja.**

 **Nyxn Shadows: Thank you ;D**

* * *

Ash stared into Alain's eyes, waiting for him to make the first move. If he wasn't, then he would.

"Greninja! Cut!" Greninja ran forward, his white kunai taking form as he got closer to Charizard. Alain stood his ground.

"Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claws turned bright green and intercepted the hit, both Pokémon struggling to overpower the other. There was no point in pushing for it.

"Greninja, back up and use Aerial Ace!" Greninja jumped back, fist shining as he shot forward and punched Charizard in the jaw, sending him into the air. He kicked him in the stomach before Alain made his move.

"Flamethrower now!" Charizard went for it, blasting fire full into his face. The impact sent him flying back and onto the ground.

"Thunder Punch!" Electricity sparked in Charizard's fist as he flew full speed to Greninja.

"Cut!" Greninja quickly blocked the Thunder Punch with his kunai, on his knees against Charizard. He needed to get out of that deadlock or else he'd be overpowered. Ash grimaced, but it needed to be done.

"Greninja, you know what I'm thinking, right?!" Greninja did. He shuddered. He wanted to win though. His tongue unraveled around his neck and curled around Charizard's in a bitter taste. He swung himself out of the attack and behind him.

"Now Water Shuriken!" His tongue pulled away before he shot two shuriken at Charizard, nailing him in the back. Alain narrowed his eyes. He didn't think he's use his tongue.

"Charizard, you okay?" Charizard roared, shaking the arena. "Blast Burn!"

Charizard punched the floor, erecting pillars of fire towards Greninja. Oh dear Arceus.

"Dodge it!" Greninja fled, jumping into the air. Alain's eyes followed him.

"Charizard, fly and use Thunder Punch!" Using the chaos caused by the Blast Burn, Charizard flew towards Greninja with a Thunder Punch, punching him back into the ground when he caught him off-guard. "Flamethrower!"

Charizard fired the attack at Greninja, the frog crying out in pain. Ash clenched his fist as he held down his dress, feeling Greninja's pain. The lizard landed on the ground near his trainer, waiting for his opponent to get up. Ash grit his teeth.

"Greninja, can you still fight?!" he shouted. Greninja struggled to sit up, clenching his fist as he found strength.

"Ninja!" Ash smirked.

"Alright! Let's take this seriously!" Both Pokémon and trainer were fired up, even though something in his mind was screaming for him not to do it. Why again? Bah, who cares, he was gonna win this battle! A pillar of water erupted underneath Greninja as their emotions synched up. Serena gasped.

"They're transforming!" Clemont hurriedly dug into his skirt and activated his smoke bomb before rolling it to Greninja, smoke filling up Ash's side of the field. Alain narrowed his eyes. This was different than he remembered.

"Th-there seems to be something going on with Ashley's Greninja!" announced Pierre. In the smoke, Greninja had transformed, confident in his abilities and feeling more powerful. This ended when he was suddenly tugged on.

"N-ninja!" he cried as the water fell apart.

"Ssh!" whispered Serena. Greninja could feel his hair being pulled, the spiky black that represented his trainer. Both sides were messed with until he was suddenly let go and pushed forward.

"Good luck!" whispered Clemont as he and Serena ran back. Ash finally saw what they had done and sighed. Looks like they still transformed, but at least they fixed it. He was embarrassed for getting carried away like that. He was lucky he had his friends to help him out.

The smoke finally blew away for Alain to see the transformation. He blinked. A…a Greninja with long hair? Greninja ran his fingers through the hair extension, pretending as if it was real. Charizard was weirded out. How was he supposed to take this seriously? First the bracelets and now hair? Alain didn't look sold either. They were trying really hard to act like this wasn't Ash and Greninja. Serena feigned a shocked gasp.

"O-oh! It's Ashley-Greninja!" she shouted for him to hear. Clemont nodded beside her.

"Y-yeah! She transformed!" he cheered. On the stands, Bonnie was selling the show.

"Yay Ashley-Greninja!" she screamed. The crowd was excited, cheering next to her after seeing such a feat.

Charizard huffed when Greninja flipped the hair back.

'Those are clearly fake,' he muttered. Greninja's eye twitched.

'Jealous?' he sneered. Charizard knew he was being mocked, but he decided to be honest.

'Not really…' Alain chuckled. If they kept wanting to play this façade, he'd let it go on. Besides, Ash looked nice in a dress, contrary to belief.

"Charizard, you okay?" he asked, noticing that his partner was quiet.

'Define okay,' he replied, then shook his head and roared confidently for battle. He flexed, growling at the minor pain in his arms from Greninja's Water Shuriken. But he was going to keep fighting until one of them stood victorious. Ash grinned.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Greninja grabbed for the shuriken on his back, throwing it at mach speed to Charizard.

"Fly!" Charizard flew into the air to dodge. "Flamethrower!"

He shot fire at Greninja, but Ash was ready.

"Cut!" The white kunai sliced the Flamethrower in two, Greninja unbothered by the heat. "Again on Charizard!"

Greninja charged at him with the kunai, jumping into the air to meet him.

"Intercept with Thunder Punch!" Charizard's fist met Greninja's Cut, both Pokémon pushing each other for the upper hand. Alain saw his opening.

"Flamethrower!" Ash gasped when he could see the flames flick out of his mouth.

"Greninja, move back and use Double Team!" Greninja jumped back, clones of him appearing to throw Charizard off.

"Get rid of all of them!" shouted Alain. Charizard fired at all the clones to find the real one, but Greninja hid among the smoke to wait for Ash's next move. Ash smirked as Greninja snuck into the perfect position.

"Now! Move and use Water Shuriken, full power!" Greninja suddenly appeared in front of Alain, behind Charizard with a large, shining shuriken. Alain's jaw dropped.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Charizard sensed him, turning and punching the floor, the Blast Burn shooting towards Greninja. Greninja had thrown his shuriken, the attacks clashing and causing an explosion. Ash held his dress down, feeling Greninja waver from the attack. No, not this time. He wasn't going to pass out like he did in the league. He clenched his teeth and stood his ground.

Alain covered his face with his arm as the explosion erupted in front of him. This was just like the league. But Charizard…

The smoke cleared, both Pokémon heavily panting from the blow. Greninja stumbled a bit, but Charizard was the one who ultimately fell. The spotlight shone on Ash, who froze.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Greninja is the winner! Performer Ashley is victorious!" Relief, excitement and fatigue coursed all at once through his veins.

"WE WON! FINALLY! GRENINJA, WE DID IT!" Greninja ran over to hug his trainer and Pikachu, the extensions falling off as he reverted back to his original form. Clemont and Serena scrambled to pick them up and hide them, happily cheering for Ash as the arena erupted into cheers. Mairin was bummed out that he lost, but it was a great battle to watch. Bonnie and Dedenne were going wild next to her, nearly forgetting to say Ash's fake name in her congrats.

Charizard regained consciousness, sitting up and frowning at his loss. He heard Alain laugh as he approached, rubbing his back.

"You did well, Charizard. I'm proud of you." Happy he wasn't upset, Charizard grinned and roared cheerfully. Alain smiled teasingly.

"Maybe Greninja's flowing hair distracted you." He laughed harder when Charizard shuddered in disgust. They stood as Ash came up to them with Greninja.

"Great battle, Alain!" said Ash, reaching a hand out to shake. Alain reached out, taking his hand differently than Ash expected. He pressed his lips to Ash's hand with a smirk. He was Kalosian, after all.

"It was an honor, mademoiselle." Ash's eyes widened. Did Alain seriously-?! Crap, he was still a girl! Greninja gagged, then remembered he still had to pretend and faked the lamest curtsy. Serena and Clemont held back their laughter.

"Now, to our closing ceremony!" Ash yanked his hand back when Pierre headed down the stairs to them. Alain smirked at him before Pierre swept in with his Klefki. The Pokémon was holding a gold and diamond key.

"It is my honor to present you with the Lumiose Princess Key!" Ash smiled and took the key from Klefki, the fatigue finally pushing against him. He wobbled on his feet, eliciting a few gasps from the crowd and Pierre.

"A-are you alright?" he asked, grabbing his shoulder. Serena and Clemont saw him falter. Ash couldn't hold on. He was crumbling and couldn't stay awake. He stumbled out of Pierre's hold.

"Ash!" they shouted, forgetting to pretend.

"Pika-pi!" Before he hit the floor, Alain ran forward and caught him. He was tired out from the fight, he gathered. Hoisting him into his arms, he made sure Ash was still modestly covered and that his wig didn't fall off. He smiled at Pierre.

"She's exhausted. I'll take her to get some rest." Pierre frowned.

"There's no need! We have medics on standby-" Alain shook his head, turning to Charizard.

"Charizard, can you carry the both of us?" He agreed, turning for Alain to climb on with Ash in his arms. Pikachu ran in front of Charizard.

'Carry me too!' shouted Pikachu, not wanting to be separated from his trainer. Charizard nodded.

'Sure.' Pikachu jumped into him and was caught in Charizard's claws. Alain turned to his friends.

"Meet me at Professor Sycamore's. Bring Mairin and Bonnie too." They nodded firmly. He knew. Alain turned to Pierre and nodded.

"She'll be fine. Charizard, let's go!" The crowd applauded Alain's actions as he took off into the sky. Greninja, Serena and Clemont ran to follow him. Bonnie and Mairin jumped out of their seats and ran to meet them outside.

* * *

Alain held Ash closely so he wouldn't fall off. Professor Sycamore's lab wasn't far away and he was out doing errands so he wouldn't see Ash in this dress and ask questions. He had questions too, but he'd have to wait for Ash to wake up.

Charizard landed in front of the lab. Alain jumped off and nodded to his partner to take a rest with the other lab Pokémon and Garchomp. He snuck inside to avoid talking to any of the assistants who might get the wrong idea. His room was the best option.

Opening his door, he quickly went inside and pressed it closed with his back. Ash wasn't really heavy, but he needed to put him down or else he could drop him. Alain set him in bed, pulling off the wig to help Ash cool down while Pikachu sat next to his head. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair as he looked the wig over. Ash looked good as a brunette, but he preferred his signature black. He tossed the wig aside and looked at Ash in the dress. Though he was probably embarrassed to wear it, it looked really good on him. What a shame that he might be able to see Ash dressed like this again.

"Alain! Where are you?" asked Mairin in front of the lab. He winced. She could wake up Ash at this rate. He turned to the unconscious boy and smiled at him.

"I'll be back to check on you," he whispered, then left the room with Pikachu.

They were gathered in the front, Ash's friends looking concerned for him.

"Alain, that girl is actually-" said Clemont, not bothering to hide his voice. Alain couldn't take him seriously with that hair and dress.

"I know. You can lose the wig, Clemont." Clemont sighed in relief and took off the blue wig to shake out his hair. His despaired soul was returning to normal. Now to lose the dress. Mairin gasped, eyes widening like she discovered a dark secret.

"Clemont?!" she cried. He laughed nervously and waved. She blinked as she realized something vital when Greninja was taking off the bracelets. She pointed towards Alain's room.

"So that means that she's-"

"Yep, that's Ash. He should be fine when he wakes up." The others sighed in relief. Mairin giggled.

"Soooo, what's the story?" she asked, elbowing Serena. She laughed sheepishly.

"A-about that…" Clemont raised his hand, sobbing at the idea of having to explain the dresses.

"Can we change first?" Bonnie pouted, Dedenne copying her.

"Can't you pretend to be my big sister for a little longer?" Clemont fled as soon as Serena gave him his spare clothes they had brought to change into right after the showcase.

It was quite a story. Mairin and Alain were left laughing while Clemont's face turned the color of a Tamato berry. Serena huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, citing the necessary measures they had to take to pull it off. Alain got up to make Ash something to drink when he woke up, grabbing some tea packets and filling a mug with hot water. Pikachu scrambled up his shoulder, smelling the sweet tea and cooing at the scent. Alain gave him a pet.

"Can I have a moment alone with your trainer?" he asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Pika!" he said, hopping off to join the others.

The others were still talking as he went upstairs, letting him have his time with Ash while they joked about the showcase and played with the hair extensions they had used on Greninja.

Alain opened his door, seeing Ash still asleep on his bed. It wasn't long until he started to stir, eyes opening as he sat up. Alain approached the bed.

"You're awake. I almost forgot that you get exhausted after bonding with Greninja." Ash groaned, the headache he was having starting to fade away. He froze, suddenly realizing that he was still in his dress. He looked up at Alain, starting to blush.

"Oh Arceus, you knew the whole time?" he whispered. Alain smiled a little and handed him the tea.

"Not the whole time, it was when you had Pikachu use Thunderbolt to find him." Ash fumed. That was practically the whole time!

"That's still-! Ugh, and we tried so hard to make Greninja look like a girl too!" He drank his tea and brooded. Alain chuckled.

"That was pretty impressive," he praised. "You should be proud. It was a great battle."

He smirked. "Mademoiselle."

Ash remembered this kiss on his hand, turning red to his neck. "I can't believe you did that even when you knew!"

Alain's face was blank as he reached out and leaned in close to Ash's face. "You didn't like it?" he asked softly.

Uneasy, Ash squeezed the mug. "Well…not that I _didn't_ like it…"

Satisfied, Alain leaned back. "Do I get something for rescuing the princess? You did almost reveal yourself at the showcase."

His eyes widened, reaching for his hair and seeing that the wig was off. "That's right! Thanks for that, by the way. Hmm…" He tapped his chin, setting the mug aside to think.

"Well, we can't battle. We just did that. Oh…" he looked over at Alain, "I think I got one. But close your eyes! I'm embarrassed."

Obediently, Alain did so. Ash breathed in, counting to ten in his head. If Alain kissed his hand knowing who he was, then that meant that maybe he had the same feelings as him. There was only one way to know now.

He kissed Alain softly on the lips, feeling overwhelmed when Alain kissed him back immediately. So he did have feelings for him too! They pulled away, Ash breathing heavily. While lost in his thoughts, Alain pulled his phone out of his pocket, aiming for Ash.

A click pulled Ash out of his thoughts. "W-what...? Did you just take my picture?"

"Yeah. A memento," he replied, unfazed. Ash's eyes widened.

"For real?! I don't need that going around!" Alain shook his head.

"It's not going anywhere. It's staying in my phone." Ash reached out to snatch it, but Alain was faster and moved back.

"You don't need a picture of me in a dress!" Alain pocketed his phone.

"If you're saying you'd dress like that again, then I won't keep it. But since you probably won't, I want a picture. It's a good memory. You finally beat my Charizard with you and your Greninja dressed up. Even Greninja looked a little believable." Ash growled.

"That's so embarrassing!" Alain blinked.

"Not at all. You look good." Ash fumed. He would never live this down and he doubted that Alain would let him either. To placate him, Alain pulled him into another kiss. It wasn't working well, but Ash eventually surrendered and pulled him closer.

* * *

 **~~Several days later~~**

"Look at all these dresses!" Serena and Mairin burst into the sitting area everyone was at in Sycamore's lab. They both were carrying a box each and dumped the contents all over a couch. Dozens of dresses spilled out in a heap, all in different colors and designs. Ash whistled.

"Wow, that's a ton." He watched as Serena held up a dress close to Clemont, who cringed and moved away from the dresses.

"Because you fainted, Pierre felt bad and had all of them sent to Nurse Joy as a mail order. We picked it up on your behalf. There's way more and they all have jewelry too!" said Serena excitedly. Ash shrugged.

"Alright. Congrats, Serena. All those dresses are yours now." Mairin giggled as she remembered Ash in his dress.

"I can't believe you actually dressed up too, Ash. You fooled me!" Ash laughed nervously.

"Hah, don't get too used to it. I'm not dressing up like that for a long time." He pretended that he didn't see Alain look bummed out. Serena pouted.

"What?! You should at least wear them once before giving them to me!" Alain brightened, raising his hand.

"I second that notion." Ash whipped over to glare at Alain.

"Alain, you too?!" They ignored him to look the dresses over. Bonnie pounced on the pile.

"Oh wow, this one looks cute!" She plucked out a sunny white and yellow sundress. Alain found a dark blue lace one with long sleeves and Serena and Mairin were picking out their own. Clemont was tackled down by Bonnie and Dedenne with the sundress, much to his displeasure.

Before Ash could laugh, Alain grabbed him by the waist to try on the blue dress. Both kidnapped boys could be heard screaming throughout the lab.

* * *

 **All done! Thanks so much for reading! And the cycle continues for poor Ash and Clemont.**


End file.
